Muggle Summer Camp
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: Two weeks as counselours in a Muggle summer sleep away camp. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny probably would've gotten through just fine, but then Draco Malfoy shows up. RHr, DG, HOC
1. Default Chapter

Muggle Summer Camp CarEtoDreaM  
  
Summary: Two weeks as counselours in a Muggle summer sleep away camp. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny probably would've gotten through just fine, but then Draco Malfoy shows up. R/Hr, D/G, H/OC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: I hope that everyone enjoys this new fic of mine!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!! And tell me what you all thought!!!

* * *

"Oh it's a marvelous idea!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she clapped her hands in utter delight.  
  
Hermione Granger stared back at Mrs. Weasley, beaming and grinning from ear to ear. "It is isn't it??? Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I have absolutely nothing to do over the summer anyways, so this could be a fun and wonderful experience for the three of them! And I've already signed up for the four of us to be camp counselours there. It's going to be wonderful!"  
  
Behind Hermione, Ron was looking extremely confused, he looked over to Harry for help. "What does she mean by a Muggle summer sleep away camp and the four of us being counselours?"  
  
"Sleep away camp is a summer thing when a whole, big pack of Muggles all take the bus into the woods where cabins and lodges of the sort have already been set up for them. While there, they get to do a lot of outdorr activities, like swimming, archery, and the sort. The job that Hermione wants us to have, which is being counselours is when we supervise a group of the children. We'll basically be in charge of them for the whole two weeks that this camp lasts."  
  
Ron nodded his head, "Ok, I think that I get that part. But when Hermione is saying Muggle... does that mean that there will really be _Muggles_ there?" Ron asked increduously, looking extremely serious.  
  
Hermione looked at him in disbelief, "Oh God... you're actually serious aren't you??? No Ron, when I said Muggle, what I actually meant was that little fairies were going to be there."  
  
"You don't have to be so mean about it Hermione, I was just wondering if that meant that we couldn't do magic."  
  
Hermione smacked her palm up against her head, "Ron, there are going to be Muggles there! Of course we can't do magic there!!!"  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione, shocked. "There's no way that I can go to that thing then!!! You seriously expect me to stand two weeks with absolutely no magic at all?!"  
  
"Oh quit whining Ron, it's not like you didn't survive all those summers before we graduated without doing magic!"  
  
"That's different Hermione, then we just couldn't _do_ magic, it wasn't that there wasn't any magic all around us. From the looks of this, there is going to be absolutely _no_ magic around! And besides, we just graduated in June, I want to be able to use my privelages of being able to do magic."  
  
"There can't be magic there Ron, must I repeat again, they are _MUGGLES_!"  
  
"I'm not going to do it then Mum, there is absolutely no way that you're going to be able to make me go to that Summer Camb thing, and it's final!"  
  
"It's **CAMP** Ron, not **CAMB**!"  
  
**Two Weeks Later**  
  
Ron sat on the bus that was taking them to the camp with a glare firmly placed on his face. The occasional jolting of the bus interrupted him at time, but the glare stayed fixed onto Hermione.  
  
"Oh get over it Ron!" Hermione cried out at him, exasperated.  
  
Ron didn't however, just continued glaring. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Stop it Ron, it's only two weeks. The camp is going to be a lot of fun, I'm sure that by the time the two weeks are up, you'll be wanting to say and begging me to sign you up again for next year!"  
  
"No I won't be! I bet you that I will be among one of the very first people who are going to be clamoring onto this big yellow thing that sits on wheels."  
  
"This 'big yellow thing on wheels' is called a bus."  
  
"I don't care what it's called Hermione! I don't want to be here right now! Some people actually enjoy doing nothing during the summer."  
  
Hermione stared at Ron, her face looking crestfallen. "I'm sorry Ron," she whispered. "I only wanted for the four of us to spend some time together."  
  
"Yeah, but we could have spent time together at The Burrow," Ron snapped back at her.  
  
"Can't you at least try and give camp a chance Ron?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and saw the hopefulness in her eyes. He sighed loudly, "Fine, I"ll give it a chance," he said grudgingly. "But I'm not going to promise anything," he said as Hermione squeaked and hugged him.  
  
"You'll love it! I just know it! I used to come here in the summer all the time before I went to Hogwarts, and I had the best times there."  
  
----------  
  
"Uh, is this it?" Ginny asked as they stepped off the 'big yellow thing on wheels.'  
  
Hermione nodded at her, grinning like crazy. "Isn't it just wonderful?" she asked them with a weird sort of dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at the big, huge, slightly molding sign that read, "Camp Edwards."  
  
"It would be wonderful to anyone who likes to be eaten alive by these bugs!" Ron's voice cried out as he swatted furiously at himself. "And also if you like suffocating in this heat! I can't believe that Muggles actually pay to get eaten alive by bugs and to get baked in an oven."  
  
Hermione looked over at him and shook her head. "Nature is part of the experience Ron."  
  
Ron opened his mouth and was about to say something again when Hermione nudged him in the ribs, "Shh! Counselor John is about to speak!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at her but obediently shut his mouth and averted his attention to the slightly balding man that was standing by the cabins.  
  
"Hello everyone, and welcome to Camp Edwards!" He said through some weird thing that was shaped like a cone... it seemed to make his voice louder, and was immediately met with applause. "For those of you who have come here before, you all know that this is the best camp in all the U.K.! And for the new kids, you'll soon discover that this is indeed the best camp!" Once again, applause met him.  
  
"Now it is time for you all to go to your cabins and freshen up before lunch time. But before you all clamor to the bulletin board with your group assignments, I'd like to introduce to you your counselours. In Group A, you've got Thomas Badinger, Marissa Walsworth, Lisa Marks, and Marcus Hermanson. In Group B, Sarah Matthews, Eric Dace, Jacob Sullivan, and Christina Uding. In Group C, you have Tiffany Connor, Kyle Embrey, Anne Wong, and Richard Lewis. And last, but not least, in Group D, Hermione Grager, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. Counselors, your cabins are next to your group cabin, and you'll be able to identify them by the flag flying in front of the cabins."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, and _please_ let me be wrong, but did he just say Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked looking extremely confused.  
  
"Wow, who would have thought, the youngest Weasel isn't death," an extremely familiar but unwelcome voice drawled out.  
  
The four of them swivelled around and could only stare as they were met with the figure of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hm, I _do_ indeed know that I am extremely hot, but seriously, didn't you guys learn any manners? And Scarhead and male Weasley, sorry, but I don't swing that way."  
  
Ginny was the first one that seemed to be able to regain her speech. "What are you doing here Malfoy?!"  
  
"I was asking myself the same question the minute I stepped foot on these grounds."  
  
"If you hate it so much, then why are you here? Why would Draco Malfoy, _ever_ be in a camp, and a Muggle sleep away camp of all things?"  
  
"Would there be any other reason as to why I would ever be in a place that is swarming full with Muggles? Dumbledore forced me into it, the old man bullied me into it. He told me that if I didn't do this little 'project' thing as he so calls it, he wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do anything in my life, and wasn't going to give me any recommendations for career oppurtunities, or even universities."  
  
The four of them nodded their heads as the realization dawned on them. It all made sense now really. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated at the end of Harry's seventh year and Draco Malfoy was discovered to really have not been evil at all, he was placed uner the care of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Why would Professor Dumbledore do something so evil??? I mean, he knew that the four of us were going to be counselors here at Camp Edwards," Ginny said as all of the information sunk in.  
  
"Why wouldn't he do something like this??? Though Scarhead, Weasel, Ms. Smart-Pants and I have all graduated, he's still into the whole house unity thing."  
  
Ginny was about to have a response to that when Ron's voice was heard, slightly hysterical.  
  
"Wait a second! That means that you're going to be spending TWO weeks with us in the SAME cabin?!"  
  
"You are so incredibly daft Ron!" Hermione shrieked just as Draco drawled out, "Surprisingly, the Weasel is even dumber than he looks."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so how was it??? Leave reviews please, I'm looking for a Beta Reader for this story, plus my other ones if you want to do it. Email me or leave a review if you're up for it. But ... **LEAVE A REVIEW NO MATTER WHAT!!!**


	2. Day One: Afternoon

Muggle Summer Camp

Day One: Afternoon

CarEtoDreaM

* * *

A/N: oh gosh, I am so incredibly sorry for not updating sooner… It'd be so horrible and cheap if I just blamed it all on school, but I guess that it really was all school. And I was a little bit lazy too… so yeah, can't blame it all on school. I'm so sorry though! But I'm back now!!! SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW GUYS!!! And thanks to everyone else who had left me reviews, I love you all, and review again! 

The five of them trudged onto the slightly smaller version of the D cabin that was meant for the counselors.

"Well, mate, prepare yourself to see what would sure be described as 'wonderful!' by Hermione dearest, but absolutely hideous to us…" Ron murmured to Harry who had to stifile a laugh as Hermione talked.

"Oh this is so exciting guys!!! I wonder how it's all going to look! I heard that the these cabins are much better than the campers' cabins, and even then, our cabins weren't that horri-"

"Hermione!" Ron said loudly, interrupting Hermione, "Why don't you just open the door and see how it is."

Hermione flushed slightly, "Oh, right… I was getting to that."

She opened the door and then everyone stuck their heads inside inside a nd looked around.

"Hm, I guess it's ok," Ron said, "Not bad."

"Just ok?!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing past everyone and going into the room. "It's wonderful!"

And indeed it was, of course it wasn't nearly as grand as the Hogwarts dormitories were, but it was nice for a camp.

The cabin that they had was like a suite, two small rooms with bunk beds and desks in each, a small kitchenette, two small bathrooms, and a sitting room with two couches and a…

"Uh… what's that weird little black box thing?" Ron asked.

"It's called a television, Ron, Muggles watch it for entertainment."

"Wow, Muggles are even dumber than I thought! Watching a stupid black box for entertainment?! How stupid could somebody get?" Draco cried out in amusement and disbelief. "On the other hand, it's not like I expected much from Muggles in the first place."

Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at him. "You're the dumb one, Malfoy, there's more to this 'black box.' If you push the 'power' button, images will begin to show."

"Ok, so you'll see little images, what's so interesting about that? I can get you a couple pictures and show them to you and that'll be more interesting because they're moving." Malfoy pointed out looking extremely please with himself.

"I'm not even going to try explaining anything else to you! Here, just watch it!" Hermione cried out as she pushed the power button.

Immediately, images of a man sitting on a bench with an elderly lady popped up onto the screen.

"My mom told me that life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you'll get next," the man on the screen said.

And so Ginny, Ron, and Draco were glued to the screen while Hermione and Harry who had already seen Forrest Gump many times only watched quietly.

Half an hour passed by and a bell went off signaling that it was lunchtime.

"Come on, guys," Hermione said to them, "It's time for lunch."

Ron tore his eyes away from the screen for a couple seconds, "Just go eat first with Harry and then bring something back for us ok?"

"Ron!" Hermione cried out in unhidden frustration, "It's only a movie, you normally never miss out on a chance for food!"

"But it's a really good movie!"

"Forrest Gump isn't even THAT good, if you want a good movie, it's The Lion King."

"You mean there are even more movies than Forrest Gump?!" Ron cried out gleefully.

"Many more," Hermione assured him.

"I'll probably survive these two weeks now!"

"Ok fine, I give up, watch Forrest Gump then for all I care. And Malfoy, what are you doing so entrapped by a muggle thing?!"

"I'm not entrapped!" Malfoy cried out indignantly, "I just find this thing to be slightly interesting."

"Oh yes, and that's exactly why you haven't torn your eyes away for over half an hour," Ginny said sarcastically, getting up from the floor. "Well, I'm getting hungry now so I'm going to get lunch with you guys."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "Since you're not as obsessed as those two, I'll let you watch the DVD later, and then there will be no commercials."

Ginny looked at her extremely puzzled. "Exactly what is a DVD?"

"A DVD is just this little disk thing that you pop into that machine over there and it'll – oh whatever I'm too tired to explain, I'll just show you later alright?"

Ron and Malfoy were with Hermione, Harry, and Ginny a couple minutes later when they walked to the cafeteria. They had all forced Hermione to explain what a DVD was, so Ron was a happy camper knowing that he could get to eat his lunch AND watch Forrest Gump later.

"I should never have showed the television to you guys, now you're never going to get away from it." Hermione said as they headed towards the staff's cafeteria room.

"What do you mean Hermione?! That's the only thing that's going to be keeping me alive and sane for these two weeks!" Ron said.

"The reason that people usually come to camp is to get away from all of this present day technology so they can do things like hiking, archery, and the likes!" Hermione shot back at him.

"Well, I don't even know what hiking and arch- whatever is! Don't forget that this is your entire fault that I'm even here in the first place. I was not for this little camping thing," Ron snapped right back.

"You promised me that you would try!"

Harry cut into their argument before Ron could say anything else. "Could we please try not to fight over these two weeks? Ron, just don't watch the television that much; and Hermione, you should know that Ron would not be too eager to agree. So just stop fighting, can we ever have a moment's peace with you two?!"

Ron and Hermione both looked down at the grass sullenly. "Sorry Harry," they mumbled quietly.

"Why are you two saying sorry to me? It's not like you were yelling at me. Can we just please go inside and eat lunch in peace?"

They nodded their heads but then glared angrily at the other the minute that Harry's back was turned to them.

Ginny looked at Harry and shook her head; her eyes were sparking merrily in amusement however. "I suppose it's the best that we're every going to get from those two."

"I have no idea how we're going to survive these two weeks. I mean, having Ron and Hermione fighting all the time is bad enough, but now we've got Malfoy to deal with too?" Harry noted.

"I heard that, Scar-Head!" Malfoy shouted angrily.

"And nobody cares, Ferret Boy!" Ginny hollered back.

Harry shook his head as Ginny and 'Ferret Boy' began fighting also. This was going to be a loooong two weeks, and Harry was positive that they were all going to be grateful when it was over, providing that they didn't all kill each other first of course.

* * *

A/N new : so here's the revised version that my beta sent back to me, and thanks for the reviews so far. to everyone who didn't review, PLEASE DO SO AND REVIEW!

A/N: so there, there's chapter two. Are you all really proud of me?! Yeah, extremely sorry about the long delay. PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!!! Thanks D I love you all, especially you who leaves reviews! Tell me what you think! Again, sorry for the three month delay. LEAVE REVIEWS NOW!!!


End file.
